Native American
The Native Americans are the original American people who have settled and evolved in the Americas way before the Europeans came and took over. There are many different tribes of these people who have scattered all around North and South America. A few thousand years ago A few thousand years ago, continental drift pulled the American continent and the European/African continent further apart. This took place while humans were still cave men and Neanderthals were still around. The American continents were pushed back so far, that Russia and Alaska became connected on the other side of the planet, making a pretty wide walkway that connected each to the other. The Asian people in the north-east region of Asia found this walkway, not knowing were it came from or were it would lead. Perhaps they decided to follow their curiosity and go. perhaps there were many other groups of people competing with them where they were and they looked for new territory where they could expand and claim as much territory as they needed without conflict. Before they knew it, the Asian people settled in a newly discovered continent. But this walkway didn't last forever, Sea levels rose after the last Ice Age and the walkway was flooded. The Asians were stuck in this new territory and had to adapt. More recent times Inuit The Inuit, better known in the USA as "Eskimos" (although this name is seen as mildly deregatory by some Inuit) are the ones who remained in the Northern Canada/Alaska region, particularly Nunavut, of the Americas. They have evolved to have a heavier body shape, having more natural fat due to the cold climate of the north. Functionally, fat in arctic area is pretty much the same thing as blubber on a walrus: it's a protecting layer of the skin that insulates the body and acts like a natural jacket. Inuit also have totally different standards of attractiveness to western Europeans, having a very isolated culture. They often do not get undressed to have sex anyway, not in that cold area. Even though the Eskimos have been in the cold elements for hundreds of years, they have tan skin due to needing protection from the sun: This is necessary due to the extreme intensity of sunlight reflecting off snow and ice. The Inuit people also invented ice fishing, an innovative technique which has allowed them to create settlements as far north as Grise Fiord which is much, much too far north to be sustained by farming. North American natives The North American natives are the Native Americans who have settled in North America, just below the freezing top area of where the Inuit are. These guys, along with the South and Central American natives are informally classified as "Indians" because when Christopher Columbus first discovered America, he idiotically believed that he had reached India. The North American Natives where split up into different tribes when their Asian ancestors first settled in America and went out exploring. They all seperated aross what is now known as The United States of America. When the Europeans came (the English, the Dutch, and the French), some of the Native Americans, like the Cherokee, tried to make peace while others didn't like the idea of their lands being mass-settled and wanted them out, like the Seminole who fought the Europeans nonstop for half a century. It didn't matter at the end, however: The Cherokee were betrayed by their closest allies, the USA and sent west across the Mississippi river, where the majority of them died, while the Seminole were almost totally exterminated. Today, the northern Native Americans have mostly been reduced to small communities on tiny reservations far from their ancestral lands. Some of them own casinos, which has led to a popular stereotype in modern western culture. The South Native Americans The South/Central Native Americans are the ones who have settled in the Central and South Americas. Other than their northern counterparts who were just tribal people, these natives have built civilizations such as the Maya, the Inca, and the Aztec. They are more advanced. These Native Americans needed their tan skin the most because of the hot and powerful sun rays of the areas in America they lived in. They didn't meet the English, French, and Dutch, they were met by The Spanish and Portugese Europeans. The Spanish completely took over the South and Central Americans and found a load of gold that the Natives used in their religious tradition. When the Aztec refused to hand over the gold, the Spanish conquered the Aztecs with the help of hundreds of thousands of other native tribes who were angry at the Aztecs unceasing invasions. The Spanish assisted them with a few hundred soldiers. These soldiers were called Conquistadors; they were specially trained to attack and conquer. The South Americans thought that the Spanish were Gods because they were so powerful, had far superior technology including gunpowder, had reinforced metal armor, aggressive military dogs, and overall, appeared godly in comparison. The Natives soon surrendered and the Spanish took control of most of the South and Central America. The Portuguese did the same thing, but weren't so aggressive with it. However, because Spain and Portugal were less genocidal than the USA, Britain and France, the natives of South and central America have survived much better. The Mayan language has millions of speakers today and is the second largest language in Mexico and native Americans form large portions of the ethnic makeup in South America: Bolivia even has a native majority because of its isolation. Category:People by nationality Category:American people Category:Ethnic Groups Category:Victims of bullies